Kinesin is the premier member of the family of microtubule-associated force-producing proteins which use ATP hydrolysis for power generation. We have crystallized the motor domain of the human kinesin heavy chain in order to obtain an X-ray structure of this region. Since there currently exists no high resolution structure for a kinesin-like protein, a structure of this domain would set the stage for an in depth exploration of ATP hydrolysis-driven protein motor activity.